Parking pawl assemblies are used in automotive vehicles to operatively engage the vehicle's park gear, thereby maintaining the vehicle in a "parked" position or state. Parking pawl assemblies typically include a rotatable member or a "parking pawl," which is selectively engaged by the park rod of the vehicle when the transmission of the vehicle is shifted into the "parked" position. When the park rod engages the parking pawl, the parking pawl pivots or rotates into a position where it is disposed between a pair of teeth on the park gear, thereby substantially preventing the park gear and the output shaft from further rotating. A return spring is typically connected to the parking pawl and causes the parking pawl to disengage from the park gear when the park rod is retracted (i.e., when the vehicle is shifted out of the "parked" position).
While these prior parking pawl assemblies are effective to prevent further rotation of the park gear and the output shaft when a vehicle is in the "parked" position, they suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, when residual torque remains within the output shaft (e.g., when the vehicle is parked on an inclined or declined surface), the park gear imparts a torsional force or load on the parking pawl. The parking pawl holds the park gear in a fixed angular position until the parking pawl is completely disengaged from the park gear (e.g., when the vehicle is shifted out of the "parked" position). Once the parking pawl is completely disengaged from the park gear, the residual torque remaining within the output shaft is rapidly released and is effective to cause the park gear to relatively rapidly rotate or move. This relative rapid release of torque and the relative rapid movement of the park gear generates an undesirable and relatively loud and unaesthetic noise or sound, which is audible within the passenger compartment of the vehicle and can be heard by the occupants of the vehicle. Additionally, this rapid release of torque often results in undesirable vibrations which can be "felt" or experienced at the vehicle's shifter.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved parking pawl assembly for use in a vehicle which overcomes many, if not all, of the previously delineated drawbacks of such prior parking pawl assemblies.